If They're Green or They're Blue
by damnant quod non intelligunt
Summary: Summary: Annabeth's view of the first kiss in The Last Olympian. One shot. Rating: K Disclaimer: All characters, unless stated otherwise, belong to Rick Riordan and are part of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus series. Credit for the title goes to Your Song by Elton John. Words: 923


**Summary: Annabeth's view of the first kiss in The Last Olympian. One shot.**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: All characters, unless stated otherwise, belong to Rick Riordan and are part of the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ series. Credit for the title goes to _Your Song_ by Elton John.**

**Words: 923**

_If They're Green or They're Blue_

For the first time in her life, Annabeth Chase was nervous.

It was nightfall, on the day the war with the titans had ended, which also happened to be the night of Percy's birthday. Annabeth was walking to the dining pavilion with a lumpy blue cupcake that she had made with the help Tyson, Percy's cyclops half brother.

In all honesty, Tyson and Annabeth weren't the best bakers, so the cupcake looked more like a misshapen blue brick. But she was hoping that Percy wouldn't really mind.

Annabeth thought back to her plan. Win the war. _Check._ Find Tyson and enlist his help in making a cupcake. _Check._ Bring said cupcake to Percy and share it with him as a birthday gift. _In progress._ Kiss Percy. _Results may vary._

Okay, so maybe it wasn't her most well thought out plan, but, if all went well, it would definitely be her most enjoyable.

Annabeth tightened her grip on the cupcake on trudged on through the camp.

Finally, she spotted Percy. Irrational thoughts began running through her head – thoughts like how sweaty her hands were and if her hair looked okay. Gods, she was starting to sound like an Aphrodite girl. Annabeth pushed those thoughts away and walked to the Poseidon table, sliding in next to Percy.

"Hey," she said. "Happy birthday."

Percy just stared at her in confusion. "What?"

"It's August 18th," Annabeth stated, praying that she had the right date. "Your birthday, right?" _Fingers crossed._

Percy looked shocked, like he had suddenly remembered that it was his birthday. Annabeth could understand though, given there had been a war still going on just that morning.

"Make a wish," Annabeth said, holding out the cupcake.

Percy looked at it sceptically. "Did you bake this yourself?"

"Tyson helped."

He smiled. "That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick with extra blue cement."

Annabeth laughed.

Percy sat still for a second, then blew out the candle.

Annabeth cut the cupcake in half, giving half to Percy. She watched the ocean as they ate with their fingers, painfully aware as to how close she was to Percy.

After a long silence, Annabeth spoke. "You saved the world."

"_We _saved the world."

"And Rachel is the new oracle," Annabeth started dropping a not-so-subtle hint, "which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed," Percy pointed out.

"Oh," Annabeth said, feigning nonchalantness, "I don't care."

"Uh-Huh."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow accusingly. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt." _You got that right_, Annabeth thought.

"You _know_ I'd kick your butt."

Annabeth watched as Percy brushed the cake off of his hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable... Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the mortal world, that made me want to stay mortal."

Annabeth turned and kept looking at the horizon in front of the two. "Yeah?" She liked where this was going.

"Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-" Annabeth really liked where this was going, but she interrupted him.

"Oh, you _so_ wanted to."

"Well maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought – I didn't want hings to stay the same for eternity, because things always get better. And I was thinking..." Percy stopped talking.

Annabeth had a pretty good idea what he was going to say, and couldn't help herself from smiling at least a little. "Anyone in particular?" She asked softly.

Annabeth felt Percy's eyes on her. "You're laughing at me," he complained.

"I am not!" Annabeth objected.

"You are _so_ not making this easy," Percy whined.

Annabeth laughed out loud, putting her arms around his neck. She almost lost herself in his eyes – they were all but sparkling – wondering about their color, whether it was green, blue, or a mixture of the two. But, she pulled herself out just long enough to speak. "I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

_This is it_, Annabeth thought. _The moment of truth._

She leaned forward and kissed him. Annabeth could've sat there forever, lost in the feeling of Percy being so close to her, the feeling of his lips on hers.

"Well," a voice behind them growled, "it's about time!"

A group of campers came into view of the new couple, laughing and carrying torches. Clarisse was leading them as they surged forward and picked up Percy and Annabeth, hoisting them onto their shoulders.

"Oh, come on!" Percy complained, but he was smiling. "Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse shouted to the eavesdroppers.

Conner Stoll stepped forward and yelled, "the canoe lake!"

The group cheered and carried them down the hill. Annabeth started laughing, remembering that Percy had the ability to make an air bubble underwater. _This could be fun_, she thought. Percy started laughing, too, but she didn't know if it was for the same reason or not.

The demigods were dumped into the water, where Percy made an air bubble for them to stay in at the bottom of the lake. Annabeth didn't know how long they stayed down there, but she _did _know that their second kiss wasn't as great as the first, but it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

(Later, as Percy walked Annabeth back to her cabin, she decided that his eyes were both green and blue – a stunning sea green.)

_**A/N: This turned out way cheesier and way longer than I thought it would, but I'm pretty happy with it.**_


End file.
